Nocturnal Visit
by TracyT
Summary: Sam needs to see Jack


Nocturnal Visit

By Tracy

Summary: Sam needs to see Jack

Category: Romance

Season: Before Sam season of Atlantis

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Rating: PG

Part 1/1

Feedback to: 

Archive: yes, please

Disclaimer: Not mine, but each other's. As it should be.

Author's note: Just a little sumpin'-sumpin'

Sam opened the door as slowly and quietly as she could. She stuck her head into the room and perceived a figure in the bed. His breathing was slow and even. It was amazing. The man didn't snore. Must be all that black ops training, she thought.

She tiptoed into the darkened room and put her bag on the floor. She used the light from the hallway to see by and took several items from her bag, then quietly went into the bathroom and shut the door. Once inside, she turned on the light. She reached her hands over her head and stretched, then looked in the mirror. She looked tired. It had been a long flight, one she'd decided to take on impulse. She hadn't told him she was coming, but she'd had a sudden, very strong desire to see him, so she arranged the flight and just came.

She took her hair down and brushed it, undressed and put on her nightgown, then decided against it and took it off. She brushed her teeth. She made sure to turn the light out before she opened the bedroom door, then made her way quietly to the bed. She'd surprise him when he woke up in the morning.

She carefully pulled back the covers and slid into bed with him. Just as she settled down, Jack rolled to the side, fumbled for the phone and in an artificially sleepy voice said, "Hello, police? There's a naked woman in my bed. Oh. Wait. Never mind." He hung up the phone and turned to her with a grin on his face. A grin she could see by the light from the streetlight outside.

"I should have known better than to think I could sneak up on you," He leaned in and kissed her. He raised his hand to show her the gun he concealed. "Wasn't sure it was you, but I kinda hoped." He put the gun back in the nightstand. "Still, it's a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" He stroked a hand through her hair.

"I just wanted to see you. I miss you." She stroked a hand down his face.

"Well, that's funny, because I miss you, too." He took a handful of her hair and buried his face in it. Sam grinned. "If I'd known long hair was such a turn-on, I would have grown it a long time ago."

"Long hair, short hair, doesn't matter to me. You're what turns me on." He gathered her against him and the evidence of that was unmistakable."

Sam stroked his shoulder as he began kissing his way down her neck. "Jack, I was going to wait until morning, but we need to talk." Jack stopped what he was doing to pull back and look at her, and she immediately regretted interrupting him.

"Now?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I've been offered a new position."

Jack ran a thumb across her bottom lip. "Atlantis?"

Sam blinked. "You knew?"

"You know all that stuff comes across my desk. Sometimes I even read it."

"Oh. Well, what do you think?"

"It's a great opportunity for you." His voice was soft.

"But, it's not great for us, is it?"

"Look Sam, I would never stand in the way of your career. You deserve this."

"I'm not sure I'm going to take it."

Jack frowned. "Why not?"

"I was hoping I could get a posting here in Washington."

"Sam, you don't want to have a desk job pushing papers all day. Trust me, I know."

"I was thinking if we were closer together…"

"That would be great, but I think you need to do this, first."

"But…" Jack stopped her with a finger to her lips. "Sam, I love you, and I think you love me, right?"

Sam wrapped a hand around his wrist. "You know I do."

"Then this will be fine. We'll work it out. I'll come there, you'll come here, it will be fine."

Sam frowned. "You're not trying to get rid of me, are you?"

Jack snorted. "Not in this lifetime, missy. Tell McKay if he comes on to you I'll punch him in the mouth."

It was Sam's turn to snort. "McKay? Rodney? You're worried about him? He's like a pesky little brother."

"Hmmm." Jack sounded doubtful. "Well, in any case, you need to do this. Go. Lead. I'm proud of you."

Sam sighed. "Do you ever think there will be a day when we can just be together? All the time, I mean?"

"If there's any justice in this world, there will be. Now," He stroked her hair again. "Less talk, more sucking face." He cupped her smiling face and leaned in to do just that.

Fin


End file.
